dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy quotes
This page lists Wendy's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wendy Tools Base Game * Axe- "An instrument for industry and murder." * Luxury Axe- "At least I can kill trees with style." * Shovel- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" * Regal Shovel- "At least I can dig with style." * Pickaxe- "So that I may penetrate the earth itself." * Opulent Pickaxe- "At least I can smash rocks with style." * Razor- "This is just for shaving." * Razor (can't shave)- " * Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." * Hammer- "Oh that I may crush the world." * Pitchfork- "What a devilish tool!" Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "Hello... 'Lucy'... I'd like you to meet my sister." * Feather Pencil- "M...maybe I'll doodle something... When no one's looking." * Brush- "I'll rid the world of its fluff." * Saddle- "As if the creature wasn't already burdened by the joke of life..." * War Saddle- "Oh, how we bend creatures to our ill intent." * Glossamer Saddle- "Too much whimsy gives me indigestion." * Saddlehorn- "I'm only taking back what's mine." * Salt Lick- "The beasts crave it..." * Salt Lick (burning)- " * Salt Lick (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Machete- "This is a lot of blade." * Luxury Machete- "What a fancy blade to ruin bamboo with!" Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I might survive this night." * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "A vision of Hell!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a fire." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." * Campfire (out)- "That is not a good sign." * Fire Pit (out)- "I'd better relight this." * Torch- "A tiny bulwark against the night." * Miner Hat- "Hands-free lighting!" * Torch (out)- "Darkness has returned." * Miner Hat (out)- "I must get my hands dirty now that my light is out." * Pumpkin Lantern- "You're not so scary." * Lantern- "Light the way darkly." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "I might survive this night!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "A vision of a frozen-over Hell!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a weird fire." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "It's not a good sign." * Moggles- "So this is what those things see." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "Oh look... A mushroom..." * Mushlight (on)- "Abigail would have thought this was... pretty..." * Mushlight (burnt)- "Life goes on." * Glowcap (off)- "Let's turn it red as my heart's blood..." * Glowcap (on)- "Such a sickly fungal glow..." * Glowcap (burnt)- "Nothing good may last." * Willow's Lighter- "Death in a box..." Shipwrecked * Chiminea (upon being built)- "Protects a fire from the snuffing fingers of wind." * Chiminea (high)- " * Chiminea (normal)- " * Chiminea (low)- " * Chiminea (embers)- " * Chiminea (out)- " * Bottle Lantern- "The light of life. Trapped." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It burns with the anger of its maker." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- " * Tar Lamp- "It takes vileness and makes it light." * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Afloat upon its own demise." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A pack. Now I can carry even more burden." * Piggyback- "They are more useful in death." * Bird Trap- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." * Bug Net- "A prison for tiny insects." * Fishing Rod- "With this, I can yank the fishies out of their precious safe pond." * Straw Roll- "Sleep is but a temporary death." * Fur Roll- "I will wrap myself in the fuzzy skins of the fallen." * Tent- "Sleep is but a preview of death." * Trap- "Simple grass has become deadly." * Honey Poultice- "I'll only end up hurt again." * Healing Salve- "Life brings pain, pain brings life." * Umbrella- "The clouds weep." * Compass- Depends on location. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "I am directionless." * Compass (broken)- " Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "It won't insulate me from the horrors of this world." * Luxury Fan- "That'll make quite a draft." * Siesta Lean-to- "A siesta is but a preview of death." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I'd really rather be in a tent." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- " * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't nap now." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- " * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent and Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "A preview of the fires of Hell." * Thermal Stone- "There it sits, just taking up space." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Frozen like my heart." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Just a moderately cold lump of rock." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "As lukewarm and lifeless as every other rock." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." * Pretty Parasol- "The sun beats down." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "Choices matter." * Booster Shot- "We were not meant to cheat death." * Waterballoon- "At any moment it could pop and spill its guts." * Whirly Fan- "When I am still, it is as lifeless as Abigail." * Whirly Fan (broken)- " * Bernie (held and inactive)- "He's had a rough life." * Bernie (active)- "He dances to forget the pain." * Bernie (broken)- "He has passed." * Bundling Wrap- "Abigail always helped me tie the bow." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- "I don't even remember what's within anymore..." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "I was always destined to bear a heavy load." * Booty Bag- "This should help me carry more junk." * Sea Sack- "It slows the rot and decay of death." * Chef Pouch- " * Tropical Fan- "That'll make quite a draft." * Silly Monkey Ball- "It makes me feel less alone. Plus I can throw it." * Tropical Parasol- "The sun beats down." * Anti Venom- "A potion to stave off the sickness." * Palm Leaf Hut- "A welcome respite." * Palm Leaf Hut (burnt)- " Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Empty as my soul." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Whatever is in there isn't dead yet." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It needs to boil." * Crock Pot (finished)- "Finally, food." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "They shall labor so I can steal." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Work, bees!" * Bee Box (some honey)- "Toil on." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "What seeds shall I sow?" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "it's ready for the harvest." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." * Ice Box- "It is as cold as my heart." * Drying Rack- "I can hang meat here." * Drying Rack (drying)- "It sways in the drying wind." * Drying Rack (finished)- "The drying is over." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Burnt to a crisp." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Burnt honey." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "This earth is burnt and dead." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "The rain is keeping it from drying." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "It's done drying forever." * Bucket-o-poop- "A bucket of grime." Don't Starve Together * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, generic)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, in use)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, too far)- " * Ice Box (in use)- "I can come back later..." * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Emptiness. The natural state of all things." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "It thrives... against all odds..." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- " * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- " * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- " * Mushroom Planter (burning)- " * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- " * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- " Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "The mussels cling to this stick. Fools." * Mussel Bed- "They yearn for the deep." * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "For when the hunger gnaws at my tiny stomach..." * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- " * Portable Crock Pot (cooking)- " * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "Life can't come from nothing... I need something..." * Fish Farm (growing)- "Life needs time to blossom." * Fish Farm (ready)- " Science Base Game * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "I will learn unspeakable things." * Thermal Measurer- "Why do I feel that it is measuring my mortality?" * Rainometer- "It measures cloudiness. I like it when it's dreary." * Lightning Rod- "Focuses the destruction." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Even this power will run out." * Gunpowder- "It is a dark path I tread." Reign of Giants * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Does that mean my day to die is here?" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Does that mean sunshine is dead, too?" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Quiet as a corpse." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "I don't know why you bother. We're all going to burn." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It's running on fumes." * Electrical Doodad- "Electrical doo-what?" Don't Starve Together * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "It is unspeakably burnt." * Cartographer's Desk- "Maps are best with monsters drawn on the borders." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Well, old maps always do look burnt at the edges..." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "No more mapmaking, then." * Potter's Wheel (normal and burning)- "That looks... f-fun..." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "...I can't be disapointed... If I expect nothing..." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "I think that's... wrong..." * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Abigail... You be death, I'll be the Sculptor..." * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- "There's no room..." * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Cleft from the stone." * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "Oh... my information's useless..." Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "Do I dare plumb the sea's dark knowledge?" * Ice Maker 3000- "My heart makes ice too." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "It's in great shape." * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "It's feeling okay." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It seems a little depressed." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "It's running on fumes." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It gave up." * Quacken Drill- "Corruption spills forth from the depths." Fight Base Game * Spear- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." * Ham Bat- "Death begets death." * Boomerang- "Death returns to the sender." * Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! That was karma." * Blow Dart- "I blow in this end and pain comes out the other end." * Sleep Dart- "Not even the big sleep, just a temporary one." * Fire Dart- "Shall I burn down the world?" * Football Helmet- "A dead thing for me to wear. Goody." * Grass Suit- "I prolong the inevitable." * Log Suit- "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." * Marble Suit- "Stops the daggers that stab at mine heart." * Bee Mine- "They're still alive in there. Poor things." * Tooth Trap- "A devious surprise from underground." * Shelmet- "I doubt it will help me more than it did for the original owner." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Now I can hide from my problems." * Death (mob)- "It deserved it." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "I'd like to wear it inside-out." * Morning Star- "Danger in the dark." * Weather Pain- "Some weather out there." Don't Starve Together * Battle Spear- "It seems a tad dramatic." * Battle Helm- "I've never seen her take it off before..." * Electric Dart- "Airborne lightning and death." * Tail o' Three Cats- "It only provides the illusion of control." * Napsack- "Sickly spores bring such sweet slumber." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "One jab and they'll be retching." * Poison Dart- "Send ill will with a whisper." * Coconade- "I hold someone's explosive death in my hands." * Coconade (lit)- " * Spear Gun (empty and all spears)- "Why throw a spear when you can shoot it?" * Harpoon- "It brings naught but death." * Cutlass Supreme- "With this corpse sword I shall make another." * Trident- "The peoples that forged this are long dead." * Cactus Spike- "One could end it all with this." * Peg Leg- "But where's the rest of the peg-person?" * Seashell Suit- "Armor made of the homes of dead goo." * Limestone Suit- "Heavy..." * Cactus Armour- "It makes me as prickly outside as I am inside!" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Some of us can see our cages." * Birdcage (occupied)- "He is happier now." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." * Pig House- "At least they are comfortable." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Now I'm all alone." * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." * Rabbit Hutch- "It is not as edible as it looks." * Hay Wall (held)- "Their defensive value is questionable." * Hay Wall- "That is the mere suggestion of defense." * Hay Wall (damaged)- "Oh dear." * Wood Wall (held)- "Bundled logs." * Wood Wall- "Now I can delay the inevitable." * Wood Wall (damaged)- "Now I can delay the inevitable. Unlike my heart, this can be mended." * Stone Wall (held)- "These won't protect from the demons within." * Stone Wall- "What will protect me from what's inside?" * Stone Wall (damaged)- "What will protect me from what's inside? Unlike my heart, this can be mended." * Chest- "For which to contain my lucre." * Chest (full)- "It wouldn't fit." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That can't go in there." * Sign- "A mark is made, however transient." * Potted Fern- "Its growth is stunted by the limits of the pot." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Nothing lasts forever." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "It didn't cook well." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Defenses down." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "The inevitable is coming." * Chest (burnt)- "It couldn't even hold ashes." * Scaled Chest- "Boom box." * Sign (burnt)- "Transient, indeed." Don't Starve Together * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Always on the outside, looking in." * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Must be hungry." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "The emptiness is consuming him." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Bereft of life, it rests in peace." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "That... is an ex-bird." * Sign (empty)- " * Directional Sign (empty)- "Its blank face shall soon bear a secret." * Directional Sign (burnt)- "Transient, indeed." * Mini Sign (held)- "We must stick it in the cold, hard ground..." * Mini Sign (empty)- "It is bare..." * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "I draw better with references..." * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Such a striking likeness..." * End Table (empty and burning)- "The shadow equivalent of taxidermy. I like it." * End Table (flowers)- "We pulled the flowers from their homes for our own amusement." * End Table (new light source)- " * End Table (old light source)- " * End Table (wilted)- " * End Table (burnt)- "Nothing lasts forever." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Who would want to scare crows away?" * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "Antagonizing crows is always bad luck." * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "Now the crows will be at peace." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "This gift from above should not go to waste." * Moon Rock Wall- "The moon... she whispers promises of protection to me." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- "The moon... she whispers promises of protection to me. Unlike my heart, this could be mended." * Scaled Furnace- "No need to lean in and check if it's hot. I can feel it from here." * Wardrobe- "It reminds me of a story I used to read with Abigail." * Wardrobe (in use)- " * Wardrobe (burning)- "Soon it will be nothing but ashes." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Now it doesn't remind me of anything." * Wood Fence (held)- "We could use it to build a fence." * Wood Fence- "Sort of like an emotional barrier. But wood." * Wood Gate (held)- "We could use it to build a gate." * Wood Gate- "Will it keep others in, or out?" * Potted Succulent- "This gilded cage is ceramic." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "Its beauty will undoubtedly succumb to the tide." * Sand Castle (sand)- "If only molding the sands of time were so easy." * Prime Ape Hut- "Looks filthy." * Prime Ape Hut (burnt)- " * Wildbore House- "Hopefully they won't invite me in." * Wildbore House (burnt)- " * Limestone Wall (held)- "A wall made of living coral... well, no longer." * Limestone Wall- "A wall of dead things to hold back life." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- "A wall of dead things to hold back life. Unlike my heart, this can be mended." * Dragoon Den- "Cruel hearts dwell within." * Sandbag (held)- "A bag of dirt I can carry." * Sandbag- "They hold back ruin. For a time..." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Curiouser and curiouser." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Like my beloved sister, I can never return." * Buoy- "Float on, little friend." * Sea Chest- "Treasures suspended over the bottomless abyss." * Ballphin Palace- "A wretched den of joviality." * Sea Wall (held)- "It would be more useful if I placed it." * Sea Wall- " * Sea Wall (damaged)- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I've never much cared for metaphor." Turfs Base Game * Fungal Turf- "It's just ground." * Other Turfs- "Some ground." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "Some ground." * Sandy Turf- "It's just ground." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "Some ground." Shipwrecked * Jungle Turf- "A gnarled and twisted surface." * Other Turfs- "It's just ground." Refine Base Game * Rope- "That would be the easy way out of this place." * Boards- "Even scarier for the trees." * Cut Stone- "The better to mark graves with." * Papyrus- "For documenting my pain." * Purple Gem- "Purple like a... purple thing." * Nightmare Fuel- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "It's useless and missing a piece, much like me." * Marble Bean- "Cold... but not lifeless..." * Beeswax- "It's useless on its own, just like me." * Wax Paper- "It feels so... nostalgic." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "I wonder if the bamboo finds this new form agreeable?" * Limestone- "When coral dies it hardens to stone." * Empty Bottle- "Empty. Like my soul." * Coral Nubbin- "Bare and completely devoid of life." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." * Prestihatitator- "This is but a step from madness." * Shadow Manipulator- "I have learnt unspeakable things." * Pan Flute- "Music is the window to my empty soul." * Night Light- "Eerie and yet beautiful." * Night Armour- "A perfectly safe way to go insane." * Dark Sword- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." * One-man Band- "I used to take such joy in instruments like these." * Bat Bat- "An enchanted weapon. How exciting!" * Belt of Hunger- "A clinging, dreary, living suit." * Chilled Amulet- "A familiar chilling embrace." * Nightmare Amulet- "It's oozing." * Life Giving Amulet- "I wonder who used to own this." * Fire Staff- "I could set the world on fire!" * Ice Staff- "A staff to freeze." * Telelocator Staff- "I could escape if it were more powerful." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Energy flows through it." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "The focus is so lifeless." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "The gem has focused it." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "It looks so empty." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "I'm glad that fail-safe is gone." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Madness brings fire." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." * Old Bell- "Ring in the dead." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Grant us the power of sight..." * Moon Dial (generic)- "Does it reflect from the other side too, Abigail?" * Moon Dial (new moon)- " * Moon Dial (waxing)- " * Moon Dial (full moon)- " * Moon Dial (waning)- " * Moon Dial (in Caves)- " * The Lazy Deserter- "For when I don't want to be alone..." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- " Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "I don't know what this is." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Whatever it was, it's burnt now." * Dripple Pipes- "That I might play a tune to soothe my troubled heart." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Another implement for putting off inevitable decay." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Their bitter end protects me from the bitter cold." * Straw Hat and Beefalo Hat- "I shall cover my head." * Beekeeper Hat- "This will protect me from those happy buzzing sounds. Oh, and the stings." * Feather Hat- "Ca-caw!" * Winter Hat- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." * Top Hat- "A piece of finery to help forget the inescapable wild." * Dapper Vest- "I can wear pieces of dead things made into a vest!" * Breezy Vest- "Skin to wear on my skin." * Puffy Vest- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" * Bush Hat- "I'm already practically invisible..." * Garland- "But I am in mourning..." * Walking Cane- "I can get nowhere faster." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Nothing like the stench of death on my head." * Fashion Melon- "It's sticky on my head. Yuck." * Ice Cube- "Keep a cool head." * Rain Coat- "I liked jumping in puddles with Abigail." * Rain Hat- "What fun is rain if you're not getting wet?" * Summer Frest- "Everything's a vest." * Floral Shirt- "They'll put flowers on anything these days." * Eyebrella- "That's one stretchy eye." * Hibearnation Vest- "Death surrounds me. Well, my torso anyhow." Don't Starve Together * Walking Cane- "To explore to the ends of this wretched world." * Trusty Tape- "It doesn't mend the hole... merely masks it." * Fashion Goggles- "They're just for show." * Desert Goggles- "Now no one can tell when I'm crying." * Funcap- "If I'm lucky, it'll be poisonous." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "Does this make my brain look big?" * Snakeskin Hat- "A hat made of trophies taken from the dead!" * Snakeskin Jacket- "A jacket of dead flesh. Fashionable." * Blubber Suit- "Disturbing, but cozy." * Windbreaker- "The wind's tendrils cannot hold me!" * Tar Suit- "To make my outside match my inside." * Particulate Purifier- "This hat prevents breathing in death." * Sleek Hat- "I cut through the air!" * Shark Tooth Crown- "Chic, yet fearsome." * Dumbrella- "This seems excessive." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "This looks heavy, slow and dangerous." * Raft- "Maybe if I ride this upon the waves I shall be joined with my sister." * Row Boat- "I wonder how many leagues this can convey me?" * Cargo Boat- "This transports more junk... to nowhere." * Armoured Boat- "A boat that can take a bite or two." * Encrusted Boat- "A vessel of aquatic death." * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "A seaworthy vessel if ever there was one!" * Boat Repair Kit- "I guess this could save a boat from destruction. And me with it." * Thatch Sail- "Harness the wind and fly to... nowhere." * Cloth Sail- "With this sail I can beat an escape. But to where..." * Snakeskin Sail- "Gross, but efficient." * Feather Lite Sail- "Those dumb birds sure make a speedy sail." * Iron Wind- "With this I can futilely search for nothing so much faster!" * Boat Torch- "How illuminating." * Boat Lantern- "To see all the vast nothing in the black of night." * Boat Cannon- "It brings low death to the high seas!" * Quackering Ram- "I can be assertive, when need be." * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Come, creatures of the sea! Enjoy a lovely snack!" * Sea Yard (running)- "It wards off the inevitable decay." * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- " * Tar Extractor (on)- "It is pulling sludge from the depths." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "A way to wrest items from the sea's grip." * Trawl Net (equipped)- " * Trawl Net (full)- " * Trawl Net (extremely full)- " * Trawl Net (detached)- " * Trawl Net (sinking)- " * Spyglass- "I can spy to the horizon and see more... nothing." * Super Spyglass- "I can see so much more useless nothing." * Captain Hat- "No living soul commands the sea..." * Pirate Hat- "That hat of a cutthroat killer. I like it." * Lucky Hat- "Haughty seadog couture." * Life Jacket- "I'd prefer a dry grave, thank you." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "A blade that bites and burns." * Obsidian Axe- "Cuts and burns." * Obsidian Spear- "Jabbing with fire." * Obsidian Armour- "Is it wise to don a suit of fire stone?" * Obsidian Coconade- "The tree's children will raze the world." * Howling Conch- "A terrifying force of nature contained within a delicate shell." * Sail Stick- "It's... a stick." * Volcano Staff- "The fiery breath of the volcano is mine to command!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Its presence marks the edge of the unknown." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Are the very stones haunted?" * Thulecite Wall- "These didn't protect the ancients did they!" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- "These didn't protect the ancients did they! Unlike my heart, this can be mended." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "I know not what lurks in the shadow." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I can feel the prying eyes." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "They approach." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "They're all around me!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "I think they're leaving." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It's almost over." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I am alone." * The Lazy Forager- "Temporary release from drudgery." * Magiluminescence- "A brief light in my dark life." * Construction Amulet- "A flash of brilliance!" * The Lazy Explorer- "Each time I use it I die and am reborn." * Star Caller's Staff- "The stick is as twisted as my soul." * Deconstruction Staff- "I can see the power sparkle deep within." * Pick/Axe- "An item with multiple uses." * Thulecite Crown- "Abigail would've loved this crown." * Thulecite Suit- "A reprieve from death." * Thulecite Club- "I hold the power of the ancients in my hands." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I think I need to place it." * Houndius Shootius- "I do not know why it helps me." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "Will it teach me how to fly away from here?" * Applied Horticulture- "Imagine, a rolling field of red flowers..." * Sleepytime Stories- "Does it impart an eternal slumber?" * The End is Nigh!- "The tome to end it all..." * On Tentacles- "Does this world need more beasts?" Shipwrecked * Joy of Volcanology- "Reading is a dangerous thing." Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "Blank as Abigail now." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "Cursed with nine lives. Poor thing." * Vargling- "Blissfully unaware of mortal troubles..." * Ewelet- "The softest creature in the hardest world." * Broodling- "My, what big eyes you have." * Glomglom- "Its snuggles almost make me forget." * Giblet- "It's so happy." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "A cold mockery." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "A bubble, frozen in time, can never pop." * Pawn Figure- "We are all but pawns in this game called "life"." * Rook Figure- "A mere minion to something greater." * Knight Figure- "Oh, if i could ride away into the night." * Bishop Figure- "A piece, constrained to the board." * Queenly Figure- "She holds the true power, here." * Kingly Figure- "Alas, the king is but a figurehead, at best." * Deerclops Figure- "What terrible beast." * Bearger Figure- "Ashes to ashes, bust to bust. Oh." * Moose/Goose Figure- "Such expression in her eyes." * Dragonfly Figure- "She now lies, cold as stone." * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "It's for putting nice things in..." * Candy Apple- "Oh... it's... g-good." * Candy Corn- "The most delicious lie." * Catcoon Candy- "Nine lives are not enough to save you from my hungry maw..." * Choco Pigs- "You have to bite their heads off first... heehee..." * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "This is... fun..." * Gummy Spider- "Don't worry, Webber, it's just candy." * Jelly Worm- "As perplexing as it is delicious." * Not-So-Candy Corn- "Sigh. At least it's honest." * Raisins- "Life is a swirling abyss of suffering and disappointment." * "Raisins"- "Lumps of bitter sorrow." * Candy Lice- "Today I eat them. One day, they'll eat me." * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "A candy as hard as my heart." * Lava Pepper- "What is this eternal burning?!" * Broken Stake- "Drive it through my heart and be done." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "When I gaze into the ball I see... nothing. Apropos." * Empty Elixir- "Neither half empty, nor half full." * Faux Fangs- "Now Webber and I can match." * Monkey Paw- "Perhaps a curse could end our suffering." * Spider Ring- "It's very fetching." * Binoculars- "It makes the world look as insignificant as I feel." * Lone Glove- "One lonely half of a pair." * Snail Scale- "The weight of the world rests upon me." * Goop Canister- "It looks like ectoplasm in there." * Toy Cobra- "To frolic, to play, no more." * Crocodile Toy- "I have put childish things behind me." * Broken Terrarium- "Some breaks cannot be mended." * Odd Radio- "It is so colorful..." * Broken Hairdryer- "I simply do not know what is it." Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "Abby...how do I make the ribbon curly?" * Gift- "The only gift I desire is a swift end..." * Festive Tree Planter- "We can plant a Winter's Feast tree." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "Death comes for all of us..." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- * Winter's Feast Tree- "Oh, joy." * Gingerbread Cookie- "I'm going to eat you." * Eternal Fruitcake- "It is made with chunks of evil." * Sugar Cookie- "Not nearly sweet enough to balance out this bitter world." * Candy Cane- "If you eat it right... the end gets sharp..." * Chocolate Log Cake- "It tastes okay, but I've grown tired of logs..." * Plum Pudding- "I'm going to lick all the icing off..." * Apple Cider- "I don't want Winter's Feast to end..." * Hot Cocoa- "I missed cocoa." * Heavenly Eggnog- "So aggressively delicious. You can't help but feel better." * Festive Bauble- "Do you like this one, Abigail?" * Festive Light- "Bright lights... Cold nights..." * Magnificent Adornment- "This is one of my favorites." Year of the Gobbler * Gobbler Shrine- "It hungers for a sacrifice." * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- " * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "Black like my heart." * Red Pouch- "What lies within?" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "Luck has long since abandoned me..." * Red Firecrackers- "It needs only a light." * Red Lantern- "A light to guide me." * Lucky Fan- "It's... surprisingly soft." * Lucky Beast Head- "What big eyes you have." * Lucky Beast Body- "The belly of the beast." * Lucky Beast Tail- "That's just a tall tail." The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "A ruthless man." * Pit Pig- "A shame you have to perish." * Crocommander- "Death will be a blessing." * Snortoise- "You cannot shield yourself from this world." * Scorpeon- "Abigail will defend me." * Boarilla- "You shall fall." * Grand Forge Boarrior- "Your death will be swift." * Ancient Gateway (off)- "I dared not hope it would take me home." * Ancient Gateway (on)- "I bid you good day." * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "Empty as my heart." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "Full as my sorrows." * Forge Portal- "That's where they come from..." * Battle Standard- "That Battle Standard needs to be destroyed..." * Baby Spider- "Webber seems proud of them." * Magma Golem- "When will you be free from this torment?" * Living Staff- "I could restore my allies." * Infernal Staff- "To call death from the skies." * Petrifying Tome- "There is power in words." * Tome of Beckoning- "I would not want such power." * Forging Hammer- "What a brutal implement." * Pith Pike- "To cut and slash..." * Spiral Spear- "Such a brutal weapon..." * Riled Lucy- "Hello again, Lucy." * Darts- "To pierce the hearts of my foes..." * Molten Darts- "To burn and pierce!" * Reed Tunic- "If only my heart were as light." * Feathered Reed Tunic- "They'll have to catch me to hurt me." * Wood Armor- "Protect my fragile frame." * Jagged Wood Armor- "Even our armor is fanged." * Silken Wood Armor- "It will restore one's power." * Stone Splint Mail- "Heavy protection for one's heart." * Steadfast Stone Armor- "This world is nothing but hurt." * Barbed Helm- "It brings more pain into the world." * Nox Helm- "Hit harder, stronger..." * Resplendent Nox Helm- "I forsee a wave of death." * Feathered Wreath- "But what of the birds?" * Crystal Tiara- "I'll be able to attack so often..." * Clairvoyant Crown- "There is dastardly power within." * Woven Garland- "The wearer shall be a force of good." * Flower Headband- "It eases pain of the body, but not of the heart." * Blossomed Wreath- "But will it heal my soul?" * Started revival- "You'll not glimpse death today..." * Finished revival- "All done." * Revived- "Thank-you..." * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "No... I don't want that..." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Its cycle of life is ending." * Spiky Tree- "A tree that knows only pain." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Everything dies." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Its spikes were no protection." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "It's burning brightly." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's burning." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Used up and done for." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Black like my heart." * Evergreen (sapling)- "A tree will grow soon." * Log (normal and burning)- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." * Charcoal- "It is cold and dead, like my heart." * Pine Cone- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." * Marble Tree- "There is no thrum of life within this cold tree." * Totally Normal Tree- "Can it never die?" * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "It is forever silently screaming." * Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." * Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." * Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." * Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." * Grass Tuft- "It's just a tuft of grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "I have killed it." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "It smells funny." * Cut Grass- "I like to kill small things." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "A snack perchance?" * Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." * Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." * Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "I have picked them." * Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." * Cut Reeds- "I like to cut things up." * Plant- "An edible plant." * Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." * Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." * Spiky Bush- "A bush that always hurts." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ow! Prickly. Just like me." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Even thorns burn." * Flower- "They are bright and cheery. Yuck." * Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." * Evil Flower- "At least they're better than the other flowers." * Dark Petals- "They are painted with the colors of my soul." * Red Mushroom- "Damp." * Green Mushroom- "Dank." * Blue Mushroom- "Musty." * Mushroom (sleeping)- "I would hide too, if I could." * Mushroom (picked)- "Harvested." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "This tree is spooky. I bet it likes Halloween." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Everything dies." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "It's burning brightly." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Used up and done for." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "A tree will grow soon." * Sapling (withered)- "The oppressive heat got to this one." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It just couldn't take the heat." * Berry Bush (withered)- "It succumbed to the heat." * Plant (withered)- " * Birchnut- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." * Cactus- "Knives out." * Cactus (after picking)- "Ow! Prickly, like me." * Cactus (picked)- "Flattened." * Tumbleweed- "Alone and rolling through life." Don't Starve Together * Cut Grass- "It never even knew it was alive. How fortunate." * Cut Reeds- "The blade has sentenced you to death." * Twiggy Tree- "How all must toil for the necessities of life." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Everything dies." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "It's burning brightly." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "Used up and done for." * Twiggy Tree (old)- " * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "It looks so innocent." * Twiggy Tree Cone- "It's sad it's not in the earth." * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "It's not long for this world..." * Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- * Diseased Sapling (withered)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- * Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- * Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- * Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "I could strip it clean, if I so chose..." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "It's given all it had to give." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "There's no life to be had here..." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "How does it feel to be ripped from your home?" * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "It has crumpled under the heat." * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- " * Marble Shrub- "Against all odds, it has flourished in life..." * Rose- "Prickly and blood red." * Rose (after picking)- "Ow! Prickly, like me." * Succulent- "Life is resilient." * Succulent (held)- "Plucked from the safety of its desert home." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "I can bend it to my will." * Jungle Tree- "A jungle tree." * Viney Bush- "It's quite pretty." * Snake Den- " * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "I've won this round." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "What lovely destruction." * Viney Bush (stump)- "Your sacrifice will not be in vain." * Snake Den (stump)- " * Bamboo Patch (burning)- " * Jungle Tree (burning)- "I should probably step back." * Viney Bush (burning)- " * Snake Den (burning)- " * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "So it goes." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "It's turned a beautiful shade of black." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "It looks better like that." * Snake Den (burnt)- " * Bamboo Root- " * Viney Bush Root- " * Jungle Tree Seed- "It bears a tree if planted in the ground. Or burns if put in the fire." * Jungle Tree (sapling)- " * Bamboo- "Sticks... who cares..." * Vine- "Unruly life." * Brainy Sprout- "That's one smart-looking plant." * Brainy Sprout (picked)- " * Seaweed (plant)- "A hearty weed." * Seaweed (picked)- " * Seaweed Stalk- " * Mangrove- "It's quite elegant." * Mangrove (burning)- " * Mangrove (burnt)- "What a shame." * Mangrove (stump)- " * Palm Tree- "It bestows life in its fruits! But only if I kill it." * Palm Tree (burning)- " * Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Palm Tree (stump)- " * Palm Tree (sapling)- " * Palm Leaf- "I bet this leaf mourns its fallen tree." * Regular Jungle Tree- "This unassuming tree looks exactly how I feel." * Regular Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Tidal Plant- "What a pathetic sprout." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "A wretched hive of scum and pollen." * Killer Bee Hive- "They hide in their fortress of hate." * Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." * Hound Mound- "Home to the foulest creatures." * Bones- "The remains of an evil beast." * Touch Stone- "A futile ward." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "It's calling to me." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It's cold and black." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "It's calling my name." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Even this obelisk has left me." * Harp Statue- "Maybe these statues will keep me company." * Marble Pillar- "Even stone can not withstand the constant pull of decay." * Marble- "Smooth and lifeless." * Rundown House- "Time has broken it down." * Merm Head- "No dignity at all." * Pig Head- "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." * Pig Torch- "It cuts at the darkness." * Basalt- "Trying to break it would be pointless." * Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." * Rocks- "Some small rocks." * Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." * Nitre- "Herein lies the folly of man." * Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "Some day, I will join you." * Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." * Animal Track- "Signs of the beast." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." * Animal Track (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." * Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" * Wooden Thing (locked)- "It's still locked shut." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" * Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." * Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." * Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." * Metal Potato Thing- "What a hideous creation!" * Worm Hole- "Life doesn't always make sense." * Worm Hole (open)- "No matter what it consumes, it is never satisfied." * Worm Hole (exited)- "I emerge into this world once more." * Pond- "Ophelia? Are you down there?" * Skeleton- "I envy his escape." * Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." * Spider Eggs- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." * Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." * Walrus Camp- "This home is not a happy one, I fear." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "If they are not in there, where are they?" * Sunken Boat- "Another voyage comes to an end." * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- "I can't quite reach it." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Broken pieces of my heart." * Mini Glacier- "A large piece of cold, unfeeling ice." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "A large pool of cool, melted ice." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "No trail, just a bunch of muck." * Burrow- "Down, down, down to the depths." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "It's closed up. No one is falling down there, now." * Rundown House (burnt)- "Fire has broken it down even further." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Somehow, it found a way to sink even lower." * Pig Head (burnt)- "He's been burnt down." * Hollow Stump- "I could curl up and die in there." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "All cats must die." * Glommer's Statue- "What IS that?!" * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "I killed it." * Skeleton (self)- "I was so, so close." * Sunken Boat (burning)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "Its beauty is twinged with a heartbreaking sadness." * Gigantic Beehive- "Dripping with enmity. And honey." * Honey Patch- " * Honey Patch (growing)- " * Gold Nugget- "Even in purgatory it remains the most precious of metals." * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "I feel.. Queasy..." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "A beautiful corruption lies at its base..." * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "There's a sickly beauty to it..." * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "Perhaps it wanted to hide the shame of its monstrous form?" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "The more the marble wastes, the more the statue grows." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "We all have monsters within, I suppose." * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- "Will I never make the pieces fit in this pitiful life?" * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "It's been made whole again. Lucky." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "Not everyone can be put back together after falling apart." * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "If only the rest of us could be whole again." * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- "I could jump in and be done." * Rock- " * Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "Each of us wear many masks." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "A chilling thought... What if nothing's beneath the mask?" * Marble Statue (Pawn and Vase)- "Cold, hard stone..." * Meteor- "Even that is not permanent." * Moon Rock- "It's traveled so far..." * Moon Stone (broken)- "It's been ravaged by time." * Moon Stone (repaired)- "I felt a terrible chill run down my spine." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Perhaps it thirsts for a sacrifice. Where's Webber..." * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- " * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- "That doesn't look right..." * Moon Stone (not staff)- "That's not the right thing..." * - "Now it will never decay..." * Petrified Evergreen- "Now it will never die..." * Petrified Evergreen (mined)- " * Rock Den- "Oh. The abyss is staring back at me..." * Skeleton (all players)- "I envy you, %s. Maybe I should play with %s?" * Stagehand- "My heart aches with its beauty." * Stagehand (walking)- "A creature of shadow that seeks the light... how sad..." * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Strange marble debris..." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "Off with his head! Heehee." * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "How did this get here?" * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "I can make that face too..." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "A 'puppy', frozen in time." * Loot Stash- "Should we peek inside...?" * Lake- "A place to drown my sorrows." * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- " * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "A hole is just a grave that has yet to be covered." * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "How quaint." * Merm Hut- " * Shoal- "The meat swims round and round, oblivious." * Wobster Den- "A lobster dinner lives there." * Coral Reef- "The coral grows to escape the sea and finds...more nothing." * Coral- "The sea gives them life, and yet they stretch to escape it." * Coral Larva- "What a foul worm." * Limpet Rock- "Those look edible... sort of." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "I picked it clean." * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Magma Pile- "The earth's guts, cooled and ready for mining." * Krissure- "It's hot!" * Steamer Trunk- "A very dapper item-storage system." * Sandy Pile- "This looks impermanent." * Sand- "I wonder if this sand knows how insignificant it is?" * Sharkitten Den- "I smell... kitty litter?" * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- " * Volcano- "A mountain that spews death to the heavens!" * Dragoon Egg- "Hard to imagine this would birth forth such a horrific monster." * Suspicious Bubbles- "Looks like a fish with a gas problem." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "I will find you, beast!" * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- " * Tar Slick- "Corruption oozes from beneath." * Tar- "Thick, with a stench of corruption." * Tar Trap- " * Tidal Pool- "When I gaze into this limpid pool I dream I can see Abigail." * Lava Pool- "This pool burns with the volcano's anger!" * Mussels- "They don't look that tough to me." * Slot Machine- "Ah, this seems a sensible test of fate." * Electric Isosceles- "Dark energy courses through these mysterious portals..." * Octo Chest- "That doesn't look like a reliable place to store things." * Debris- "The ship has been obliterated." * Crate- "It's just a box." * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "What lovely decor." * Seashell- "She sells seashells... oh, what's the point." * Poisonous Hole- "The ground belches death." * Gunpowder Barrel- "This is a safety hazard. Good." * X Marks the Spot- "Dead people's stuff." * Rawling- "It speaks to me." * Watery Grave- "I'm not above raiding a grave for loot." * Wreck- "Its crew is probably dead..." * Wooden Platform Thing- * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- " * Grassy Thing- "It seems incomplete." * Screw Thing- "Looks a little screwy." * Wooden Potato Thing- "What POSSIBLE use could this have?" * Ring Thing- "This ring's probably not for wearing." Exclusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- "It snatches me from the jaws of death." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." * Sinkhole- "I'm too busy descending into madness to descend that cave." * Rope to Surface- "The surface beckons." * Red Mushtree- "It looks like a rotting hat." * Green Mushtree- "Do little gnomes live in these?" * Blue Mushtree- "These are some strange trees." * Light Flower- "It looks fragile." * Light Bulb- "It's slowly burning out." * Stalagmite- "The earth gives up its bounty." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "The earth reaches up." * Spilagmite- "It is infested." * Slurtle Mound- "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." * Splumonkey Pod- "It's filthy." * Fern- "A touch of color in the darkness." * Foliage- "Lead me to the Aarnivalkea." * Cave Banana Tree- "Poor plant, locked away from the sun." * Cave Banana Tree (burning)- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (blocked by roots)- " * Bat Cave- "They're just lurking in there..." * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "All its efforts fall on rocky soil." * Green Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "This one is frail and scorned. Like a friend." * Red Spore- " * Red Spore (held)- " * Green Spore- " * Green Spore (held)- " * Blue Spore- "Be free, little one!" * Blue Spore (held)- " * Mysterious Plant- " * Fossil Fragment- "It is death, preserved." * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "We must find more pieces." * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "Death has a sense of humor." * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "What horrors have we resurrected here today?" * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- "Not very attractive." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "It is full of the echoes of the dead." * Algae- "Some algae." * Broken Clockworks- "Cold, dead artificial life." * Relic- "A leftover of an ancient world." * Relic (broken)- "Broken bits of stone" * Thulecite Fragments- "Fragments of a powerful material." * Cave Lichen- "How does it manage to grow like that?" * Ornate Chest- "Life is a gamble." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- " * Large Ornate Chest- "My, what magnificent horns you have!" * Nightmare Light- "It pulls power from beneath." Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- "It is touched by death." * Ancient Chest (shaking)- " * Ancient Chest (failed)- "We failed... again..." * Ancient Chest (successful)- "It accepted our items." * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "A beacon of hope left unlit... How fitting." * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "Take us far from here." * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "Hope springs infernal." * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- " * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- " * Ancient Obelisk- "Scrawlings of a tongue lost to time." * Ancient Beacon- "There is no light to be found." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "A deathly light dances across the room." * Ancient Mural (first)- "A people struck by famine and sorrow." * Ancient Mural (second)- "A piece of their story, lost to time." * Ancient Mural (third)- "They are consumed by darkness." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "Then, rebirth." * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "Finally, a city, full of life." * Atrium Statue- "A tortured soul." Nature- Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Ah, this is where fiery items are forged." * Coffee Plant- "A beany gift from the heavens." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "All wounds heal in time, little bush." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "It could use a pick me up." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "I feel the same way, friend." * Coffee Plant (held)- "Shall I put you back in the ground and grant you life?" * Elephant Cactus- "This plant doesn't want anyone to touch it." * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "It's sad and painful." * Elephant Cactus Stump- "It's hiding below." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "Do I have to carry it?" * Obsidian Boulder- "Do you burn to the touch?" * Obsidian- "Stone forged of fire." * Charcoal Boulder- "I can't tell what you used to be." * Burnt Ash Tree- "A wretched shadow of its former self." * Dragoon Saliva- "Yuck!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "At least his soul escaped." * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "It's closed for business." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "The will of the volcano flows through this shrine!" *Volcano (exit)- "Shall I leave this place of hot death?" Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "A cold, soulless horse." * Clockwork Bishop- "What does he pray for?" * Clockwork Rook- "A Rook? Or is it a Castle?" * Damaged Knight- "Another battle lost to time." * Damaged Bishop- "Time has won this battle." * Damaged Rook- "Time erodes everything." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Demon! Show yourself!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "I am attacked!" * Hound- "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" * Red Hound- "His disposition is fiery." * Blue Hound- "He has a cold, dead heart." * Hound's Tooth- "Pulled out by the root." * Spider- "A creature of the night!" * Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!" * Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware." * Spider (dead)- "We will meet again some day." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Alas, brave warrior." * Spider Gland- "Even in death, this beast causes pain." * Silk- "So slippery and fine." * Krampus- "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." * Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat." * Merm- "Horrid swamp thing!" * Frog- "He's little and warty." * Frog (sleeping)- "He's asleep." * Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." * Tentacle- "Long and thin and dangerous!" * Tentacle Spike- "Sharp, slimy and dangerous." * Tentacle Spots- "These are better left unmentioned." * Big Tentacle- "This one is different." * Baby Tentacle- "Babies!" * Guardian Pig- "This little piggie looks mean." * Guardian Pig (dead)- " * Werepig- "A creature of the night!" * Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!" * MacTusk- "An old man, of the sea." * Wee MacTusk- "The cycle of violence continues." * Walrus Tusk- "I shall gnash thee." * Tam o' Shanter- "What feverish thoughts transpired beneath this?" * Mosquito- "Takes life so it may live." * Mosquito (held)- "I can feel its stolen warmth." * Mosquito Sack- "A sack of blood ripped from a mosquito. I love it." * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- "A cowardly spider." * Spitter- "It's chewing on something." * Batilisk- "A creature of the night." * Meat Bulb- "It consumes all." * Fleshy Bulb- "Life goes on." * Eyeplant- "They follow their master's every wish." * Slurper- "Ah, to be so simple." * Slurper Pelt- "An empty bag of hunger." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "The darkness has drained the color from their fur." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "It comes from the depths." * Depths Worm (lure)- "It seems out of place." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Is something there?" Reign of Giants * Varg- "A true bastion of evil." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "Extra-spooky!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "Balls of battle!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "I should put it out of its misery." * Steel Wool- "This offers no hope of warmth." * Gem Deer- "Some chains are physical..." * Grumble Bee- "Their devotion knows no bounds." * Lavae- "It burns with the fires of Hell." Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "If I stuck my head in its jaws, that would be the end." * Yellow Crocodog- "Pierce me with your venomous fangs..." * Blue Crocodog- "A damp death awaits me..." * Floaty Boaty Knight- "That thing has anger issues!" * Flup (in ground)- " * Flup- "That's too many eyes!" * Eyeshot- "Now when I shoot someone a look it'll pack a punch!" * Pirate Ghost- "A future friend of Abigail's?" * Poison Mosquito- "As if a blood-sucker wasn't low enough, this one leaves you sick." * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "What a lovely shade of puke-yellow." * Snake- "Devoid of arms or legs. I'd be angry too." * Poison Snake- "The only thing worse than a snake is a poisoned snake." * Snakeskin- "The snake won't be needing this anymore." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "A warrior of the night!" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "I must beware." * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "Terror of the sea!" * Stink Ray- "They fly to escape their own hideousness." * Swordfish- "This fish cuts death with its face!" * White Whale- "There is the hate of life in its burning eyes!" * White Whale Carcass- "It is very big. And very dead." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "It would make a lovely pet, if not for the whole... murder thing." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." * Beefalo (follower)- "He follows me unto his doom." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "To sleep, perchance to dream." * Beefalo (naked)- "His nakedness is now on display." * Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." * Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like there's a beefalo trapped inside." * Baby Beefalo- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of this world." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." * Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold, dead heart." * Bee and Killer Bee (held)- "Be still, little one." * Stinger- "Sharp and deadly." * Pig (awake and sleeping)- "They are so standoffish." * Pig (follower)- "I still feel alone." * Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now." * Pig Skin- "The hide of a pig that once was." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "What tormented inner lives they must have." * Bunny Puff- "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." * Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." * Winter Koalefant- "It stands against the cruel elements." * Pengull- "All dressed up, but where to go?" * Rock Lobster- "What terrible sights they have seen." * Slurtle- "It is mindlessly chasing after rocks." * Snurtle- "That one has a larger shell." * Slurtle Slime- "It shimmers with slimy anticipation." * Broken Shell- "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." * Splumonkey- "Living without the burden of intelligence must be nice." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "I hear they feed on the dead." * Catcoon- "I wonder if it had a twin, too." * Cat Tail- "It's matted, patchy and putrid." * Volt Goat- "Look at those hooves." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Chaaaarge!" * Volt Goat Horn- "A weird curling horn." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "I wonder if it misses its old family?" * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "More of the world is within the beast than without." * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "Together we can venture far." * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "The world has wronged you." Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "It looks sad. Maybe it too knows life has no meaning." * Blue Whale Carcass- "Something this big and dead will surely stink." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenose Ballphin- "A chipper little fellow. I wonder if he knows life is pointless." * Dorsal Fin- "Remnants of destruction." * Jellyfish- "How can such a curious thing even live?" * Jellyfish (held)- "This one won't be stinging anything anymore." * Water Beefalo- "You are heavy with meat. Let me lighten your load." * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Horn- "It's been severed from its owner." * Baby Water Beefalo- "Your innocence and youth are but grains of sand slipping through an hourglass." * Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Prime Ape- "His joviality is almost endearing. Almost." * Wildbore- "What's it got to be so angry about?" Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." * Butterfly (held)- "I hold its life in my hands." * Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart!" * Crow (held)- "He is mine." * Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming? I hope not." * Redbird (held)- "He likes being trapped in my pocket." * Snowbird- "Life in the barren, frozen wastes." * Snowbird (held)- "It's so soft. It is my enemy." * Jet Feather- "A crow feather, black like eternal darkness." * Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather, red like blood." * Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather, white like the light at the end of the tunnel." * Gobbler- "Dumb bird! Stay away from my berries!" * Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." * Rabbit (normal and beardling)- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." * Rabbit (normal and beardling, held)- "He is safely in my embrace." * Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." * Fireflies (held)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." * Mandrake (planted)- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." * Mandrake (follower)- "Onward, my vegetable minions!" * Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" * Mandrake (cooked)- "It was a good death. He will be delicious." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Oh my, that hurt! Yet, again I wake to life." Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Well aren't you a happy little fuzzball. Die." * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "Flower of the night." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "Even flowers of the night die." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- * Glommer's Wings- "Even his wings are small and cheery." * Glommer's Goop- "Fuzzball excrement." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Stay down there, away from this horrible place." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "You should go back to where it's dark." * Moleworm (held)- "How do you like being torn away from your family?" Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "This is a creature ruled by fear." * Star-sky- "It's not floating, yet." * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "It's reached its natural state." * Hutch- "He is blissfully ignorant." * Canary- "Such a cherry yellow... I can't stand it." * Canary (held)- "You're at my mercy, bird." * Canary (poisoned)- "Pestilence and death will soon claim you." * Saffron Feather- "A canary feather, golden as the gilded cage." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "A spark of life illuminating the darkness." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- " * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "He is suffering the pangs of hunger." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "He is approaching death." * Lavae Egg- "Is it even worth it to put stake in your future?" * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "The egg is warm, but my heart is still cold." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "This egg is almost as cold as my heart." * Lavae Tooth- "Forsooth, it's a tooth." * Chilled Lavae- "Cold-blooded." * No-Eyed Deer- "It lives in a constant state of fear." * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- " * Deer Antler- "We have grabbed life by its horn... though I wish we hadn't." Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "Life takes such curious forms! Yet death claims them all." * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "This island has a crustacean infestation." * Shifting Sands- "You can't hide from your problems forever, Mr. Crab. I've tried." * Dogfish- "Such graceful swimming. Such tasty flesh." * Sharkitten- "I could see myself growing old with a houseful of these." * Fishbone- "A dead fish thingy. Looks important." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "I would not trust him with a fish, but perhaps my junk..." * Rainbow Jellyfish- "It seems so content." * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- "Is it my ears, or is this creature's chatter a lonely monologue?" * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- "If I whispered my secrets to it, would it keep them safe?" * Parrot Pirate (held)- * Seagull- "The scavengers of land and sea." * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- "As if it weren't bad enough they foul the air." * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- "It sings a tortured song." * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- "She is surely an ill omen." * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- "This bird seems too stupid to be alive." * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- "With every one of these the island gets dumber. And meatier." * Doydoy Feather- "A spot of color in a dreary world." * Doydoy Egg- "What a dumb egg." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Not extinct yet, though not from lack of trying." * Baby Doydoy- "How cute. And dumb." * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "This thing would taste very good dead and covered in butter." * Fishermerm- "I commend this creature's commitment to cannibalism." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg represents a new life. Ugh." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty. Vacant. Barren. A void." * Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." * Fried Tallbird Egg- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, struggling towards the light." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." * Smallbird- "Hello there, little one." * Smallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" * Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." * Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me too?" * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "You try my patience." Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "A lumbering beast." * Treeguard (lumpy)- * Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." * Spiderhat- "Time to stare into the abyss." * Deerclops- "Death incarnate!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "What terrors it must see." * Ancient Guardian- "He must be lonely. Trapped in such a small cage." * Guardian's Horn- "All that remains of a once great beast." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "It could crush me in one blow. I wish it would." * Thick Fur- "It smells like death." * Moose/Goose- "It's an abomination." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Not sure how a thing like that happens." * Mosling- "A new life. The last thing anyone needs." * Down Feather- "Plucked like Abigail was from me." * Dragonfly- "It's burning on the inside." * Scales- "Scales of pain." *Lava Spit (hot)- "It spit up." *Lava Spit (cool)- "It's cooled off and smells funny." Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "As regal as she is ruthless..." * Bee Queen Crown- "What dark machinations were once concocted beneath?" * Klaus- "I see him when I'm sleeping..." * Klaus (second form)- " * Stag Antler- "The key to our prosperity..." * Toadstool Cap- "Look how whimsical it is... We must kill it." * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "Just like the one in my heart." * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "Something has filled the void. In the ground, I mean." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "Just swallow us whole and end our misery." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "I think I'll be reunited with Abigail soon." * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "A death cap, surely." * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "Death in mushroom form." * Shroom Skin- "A reminder of the death we wrought." * Reanimated Skeleton- "Not even death is permanent." * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "I am caged!" * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- "It has spirits to protect it..." * Woven Shadow- "Death would be a kindness." * Bone Armor- "I shall wrap myself in death's sweet embrace." * Bone Helm- "A tortured mind dwelled within." * Shadow Thurible- "An ember that burns with the stuff of nightmares." * Shadow Thurible (out)- "A blessing in disguise." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Oh... no..." * Quacken- "Kneel to me, foul beast!" * Quacken Tentacle- "Oh gee, I'm Quacken' in my boots." * Chest of the Depths- "What wonders lie within?" * Quacken Beak- "Its gnashing days are over." * Sealnado- "Nature is very angry!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "It has no awareness of the ills of this world." * Turbine Blades- "What a curious item for a dead thing to drop." * Magic Seal- "It pulses with unknown power." * Tiger Shark- "Orange striped death on water!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Tyger, tyger, burning bright..." * Shark Gills- "No one's breathing through these now." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." * Pig King- "Live it up while you can, Your Majesty." * Wes (trapped)- "Trapped by Maxwell's statues, forever alive." * Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Harbinger of doom." * Webber (grave)- " Don't Starve Together * Abigail (failed revival)- "Why isn't it working, Abigail?" * Ghost (failed revival)- "Some things should stay dead." * Antlion- "Do you know any riddles?" * Antlion (happy)- " * Antlion (upset)- " * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** " * Desert Stone- "It came from the belly of the sphinx." * Desert Stone (active)- " * Sand Spike- "Aim for my heart..." * Sand Castle- " * Glass Spike- "My warped reflection stares back at me with malice." * Glass Castle- "A moment frozen in time." Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "His finery does nothing to mask the smell." * Yaarctopus- "I envy his contentment." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "How do you do, %s?" * Attacker- "%s is unstable." * Murderer- "You've gone mad, scientist." * Reviver- "Abigail likes you, %s." * Ghost- "That was a bad experiment, %s... I'll get a heart." * Firestarter- "Douse your fires, %s." Willow * Generic- "How do you do, %s?" * Attacker- "%s is a madwoman." * Murderer- "You've made a terrible error, %s." * Reviver- "Abigail likes you, %s. Do you like her?" * Ghost- "Say hi to Abigail while I go get you a heart, %s." * Firestarter- "Let's watch the world burn together, %s." Wolfgang * Generic- "Hi %s. Why are you shaking?" * Attacker- "I don't trust %s. Fear makes people dangerous." * Murderer- "Your strength is meaningless if you can't catch me..." * Reviver- "Don't be scared, %s. Abigail just wants to be friends." * Ghost- "%s... Everyone leaves..." * Firestarter- "Fire won't protect you, %s." Wendy * Generic- "Are you surviving, %s?" * Attacker- "%s... she's no sister of mine." * Murderer- "Have we not seen enough death, %s?" * Reviver- "I hope Abigail doesn't like you more than me..." * Ghost- "At least a heart could return one sister to this world..." * Firestarter- "Fire probably isn't the method I would choose..." WX-78 * Generic- "How do you do, %s?" * Attacker- "Do you have a conscience, %s?" * Murderer- "None of us are above death, %s!" * Reviver- "Abigail likes you, %s." * Ghost- "Say 'Pretty Please' and I might get you a heart, %s." * Firestarter- "I was starting to think you were all talk, %s." Wickerbottom * Generic- "How do you do, Ms %s?" * Attacker- "Ms %s... do you turn your wits against us?" * Murderer- "'Murder', she wrote." * Reviver- "Abigail likes you, Ms %s." * Ghost- "Everyone that leaves takes a piece of my heart..." * Firestarter- "Ms. %s, wreathed in flames." Woodie * Generic- "How do you do, %s?" * Attacker- "%s is plotting something dastardly with that axe." * Murderer- "I'll send you someplace much nicer than this, %s." * Reviver- "Abigail likes you, %s. And Lucy." * Ghost- "We can get a heart, but are you sure you even want to come back, %s?" * Firestarter- "Fire setting does not seem in your best interest..." * Werebeaver- "He pinky-promised I'd get to ride on his shoulders next time. Such lies." * Ghost Werebeaver- "The curse haunts you even in death, %s? I'm so sorry." Wes * Generic- "How do you do, %s?" * Attacker- "%s... there's something you're not telling us..." * Murderer- "%s, this is the end... for you." * Reviver- "Abigail says she understands you, %s." * Ghost- "If I get you a heart you won't leave us, right %s?" * Firestarter- "There are other ways to express yourself, %s." Maxwell * Generic- "How are you coping, %s?" * Attacker- "I don't think I trust %s yet." * Murderer- "Cursed villain!" * Reviver- "From Sisyphus to Lazarus, hey %s?" * Ghost- "Should I revive you, %s? Hmm..." * Firestarter- "Are you trying to kindle a bad reputation?" Wigfrid * Generic- "How do you do, %s?" * Attacker- "%s... she's bloodthirsty." * Murderer- "It'll all be over soon, %s." * Reviver- "It seems your heart is strong too, %s..." * Ghost- "Come back, %s... Take my heart..." * Firestarter- "Do the Norse have a god of fire, %s?" Webber * Generic- "Hey, %s!" * Attacker- "%s, are you friend... or foe?" * Murderer- "Don't worry, %s. This won't hurt a bit." * Reviver- "You could never be a monster, %s." * Ghost- "A heart could bring back my friend, %s..." * Firestarter- "%s, let's find a game that doesn't involve... burning." Winona * Generic- "How do you do, %s?" * Attacker- "There is anger in %s's heart." * Murderer-"Abigail and I are going to have fun with you!" * Reviver- "Hi %s. Abigail says "thank-you"." * Ghost- "You can't escape that way, %s. I've tried." * Firestarter- "Is fire important in your line of work...?" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "How do you do, %s?" * Attacker- "%s... they'll betray us." * Murderer- "Murderer! Cutthroat!" * Reviver- "Abigail likes you, %s." * Ghost- "A heart could return %s to this world..." * Firestarter- "Do you wish to see the world burn, too?" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "So much hope, dashed." * Egg (cooked)- "No bird will ever come of it." * Monster Meat- "Evilness pervades it." * Meat- "It is still bloody." * Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." * Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." * Cooked Meat- "The blood has been cooked away." * Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." * Monster Jerky- "Meat turned dry and weird-tasting." * Jerky and Small Jerky- "Meat turned dry and delicious." * Leafy Meat- "It has a foul smell." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "It's only slightly more appealing." * Drumstick- "Makes a good thud and it has nutrients!" * Fried Drumstick- "Less raw, more tasty." * Fish- "It was flopping around desperately for life. The poor fool." * Cooked Fish- "A proper grilling puts a stop to the flopping." * Eel- "An eel." * Cooked Eel- "An eel that has been cooked." * Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Separated from its only friend." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." * Frog Legs- "Torn right from the frog." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Definitely not twitching any longer." * Batilisk Wing- "If only I could fly away." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "They once held such great potential." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "It has shed its earthly tether." * Dead Swordfish- "Its sword face couldn't save it..." * Tropical Fish- "It's offensively bright." * Dead Jellyfish- "It was a painless death. The beast had no nervous system." * Cooked Jellyfish- "It's sort of like gelatin." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "Death has come for it." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Beautiful, even in death." * Dried Jellyfish- "So... tough." * Raw Fish- "It's been decapitated." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "This is just plain false advertisement." * Fish Steak- "A proper griling puts a stop to the flopping." * Fish Morsel- "There are other fish in the sea. Bigger ones, hopefully." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "It will... tide... me over for now." * Limpets- "They eat of the rock, I eat of them." * Cooked Limpets- "Depressing." * Mussel- "You cannot hide beneath the waves, meat!" * Cooked Mussel- "I sure strong-armed this mussel." * Roe- "The beginnings of life..." * Cooked Roe- "I spared them the pain of hatching." * Neon Quattro- "It misses its watery home." * Cooked Neon Quattro- "I've... eaten worse..." * Pierrot Fish- "The stripes symbolize its emotional imprisonment." * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Don't lose your head." * Purple Grouper- "A pitiful creature." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Rest now, fish spirit." * Shark Fin- "It won't be needing this anymore." * Dead Wobster- "You should cook up nicely." * Delicious Wobster- "It's a feast!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "That's grotesque." * Dragoon Heart- "This heart's as dead as my own, although much warmer." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "These berries are tart." * Cave Banana- "The peel looks dangerous." * Dragon Fruit- "This isn't shaped like a dragon at all." * Durian- "Spiky and smelly!" * Pomegranate- "So many juicy red bits to chomp and squish!" * Roasted Berries- "More balanced flavor, but they won't last long." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Warmed banana mush is so much better." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still not a dragon. At least it's dead." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Less spiky, but even smellier!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Warm, but no less messy." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "It's mostly water. What's the big deal?" * Grilled Watermelon- "Now it's warm water." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "I'd better consume these before death does." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "This hasn't halted the decay, merely stalled it." Shipwrecked * Banana- " * Cooked Banana- " * Coconut- "Such armor. What does this fruit have to hide?" * Halved Coconut- "Two halves that were once whole. Where are you now, Abigail?" * Roasted Coconut- "It's a little sweet." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "I could make a corny joke, but I'll refrain." * Carrot (planted)- "It's a carrot that's in the ground." * Carrot- "It's a carrot." * Pumpkin- "It's as big as the hole where my heart was." * Eggplant- "Almost a deadly nightshade. Almost." * Popcorn- "This corn couldn't handle the heat." * Roasted Carrot- "It's a carrot that's gone through the gauntlet of fire." * Hot Pumpkin- "It shriveled a tiny bit from the heat. I like that." * Braised Eggplant- "Cooking this nightshade made it even less deadly." * Red Cap- "A mushroom after my own heart." * Green Cap- "This mushroom is disappointingly normal." * Blue Cap- "A fungus to preserve the monotony." * Cooked Cap- "All is malleable." * Glow Berry- "There's a slight humming coming from it." * Lichen- "Fleeting, just like life." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It's still dangerous." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "I ripped all its spikes off." * Cactus Flower- "Even the knife-plant has a flower. Ugh." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "Today, I got the worm's light." Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "Even the sea suffers weeds." * Roasted Seaweed- "Better, but it's still a weed." * Dried Seaweed- "It keeps longer like this. Tastes better too." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "That looks like lunch." * Sweet Potato- "Sweet. Just like me." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Were that my despair tasted half so sweet." * Coffee Beans- "These look stimulating." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Who knew the will to live came in bean form?" Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "A balanced breakfast to start another miserable day." * Butter Muffin- "Let's see you get out of this sugary trap!" * Dragonpie- "Well, at least it's a pie now." * Fishsticks- "Perfectly molded blocks of fish." * Fish Tacos- "I hope I got all the bones out." * Fist Full of Jam- "The perfect amount of jam." * Froggle Bunwich- "I never thought frog's legs could look so good." * Fruit Medley- "Sweet, tart and in a cup." * Honey Ham- "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." * Honey Nuggets- "Meat cut into tiny pieces. Just like my heart." * Kabobs- "Meat, skewered right through the center." * Mandrake Soup- "Boiled the life out of him." * Meatballs- "Balled meat. How exciting." * Meaty Stew- "They died. And then I put them in a stew." * Monster Lasagna- "Cooked evil is still evil, even in lasagna." * Pierogi- "A lovely little pouch of nutrients." * Powdercake- "I would have to be desperate." * Pumpkin Cookies- "I cooked it myself!" * Ratatouille- "A whole bunch of cooked vegetables. Riveting." * Stuffed Eggplant- "A nightshade. Probably not filled with poison." * Taffy- "Never imagined I could make a thing so sweet." * Turkey Dinner- "Who's gobbling now?" * Unagi- "It looks more appetizing this way." * Waffles- "They're definitely waffles." * Wet Goop- "A miserable mess, just like life." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Ugh, more flowers." * Guacamole- "That's just gruesome. I like it." * Ice Cream- "Ice cream could never replace Abigail." * Melonsicle- "The melon is in stasis." * Spicy Chili- "Burn my insides." * Trail Mix- "A handful of sustenance." Don't Starve Together * Fish Tacos- "Hopefully no bones still linger." * Meaty Stew- "You'd be surprised how much life can be gleaned from death and bones." * Jellybeans- "Beans that shall never know life." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "I used to eat these with Abigail..." * Bisque- "Feed the body, starve the soul..." * California Roll- "Crabbit, dressed up in a seaweed jacket." * Ceviche- "All I taste is my sadness..." * Coffee- "Bitter..." * Jelly-O Pop- "Death comes to us all. Sometimes on a stick." * Lobster Bisque- "I would like a spoon." * Lobster Dinner- "Its death will give me life." * Seafood Gumbo- "A sea once teeming with life. No more." * Shark Fin Soup- "It's tasted a mortal escape. I'll be tasting it." * Surf 'n' Turf- "It could be worse." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Could I get this a la mode?" * Monster Tartare- "Looks good, tastes horrible." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "My mouth's watering just looking at it." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Delicate, but delicious." * Caviar- "I took their life to sustain my own." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "A brief respite from the hunger." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." * Carrot Seeds- "One day, this seed will be a carrot." * Corn Seeds- "Yup, it's a seed." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "It's a seed. It won't grow a dragon." * Durian Seeds- "Miraculously, the seeds don't smell." * Eggplant Seeds- "It's a nightshade seed." * Pomegranate Seeds- "I was expecting more seeds than this from that thing." * Pumpkin Seeds- "It's a seed. Exciting." * Toasted Seeds- "I toasted their life away." * Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." * Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." * Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." * Rot- "Everything turns to waste, eventually." * Rotten Egg- "The way of all things." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted dead." * Electric Milk- "I think it's curdled." * Watermelon Seeds- "Perfectly shaped for spitting." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "The wretched beast must have been sick." * Royal Jelly- "We stole it out of the mouths of baby bees." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "The perfect meal for a blubbering fool." * Brainy Matter- "Is that what I look like inside?" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Perhaps these could give new life." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- "It's pretty." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "It was my sister's flower. She's gone far away." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "I can sense Abigail's presence growing stronger." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Abigail is almost here!" * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "Abigail is ready to play, but she needs some space." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "I need to show Abigail how to play." * Blueprint- "Whoever drew this is probably dead." * Gears- "The insides of a mechanical demon." * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "All that's left after another beautiful fire." * Red Gem- "Red like my heart's blood." * Blue Gem- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" * Yellow Gem- "It reminds me of my mother." * Green Gem- "The flaws are its most beautiful features." * Orange Gem- "Such things used to bring me happiness." * Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." * Manure- "Life is blood and this." * Guano- "The inevitable byproduct of life." * Melty Marbles- "Perfectly misshapen." * Fake Kazoo- "It's a fake. Just a temptation, like death." * Gord's Knot- "If only knives solved more of my problems..." * Gnome- "I'd carry this to the end of the world." * Tiny Rocketship- "I'd fly this straight into the sun, if only it was bigger." * Frazzled Wires- "Once alive with electricity, they've met their end." * Ball and Cup- "Just a simple game." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I wish I could take a bath." * Mismatched Buttons- "Mismatched buttons for a mismatched life." * Second-hand Dentures- "Another mouth to feed." * Lying Robot- "Lucky robot, it never had a soul." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Not so slimy any more, are we?" * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "He's better this way." * Bone Shards- "Choking hazard." * Old Bell Blueprint- "Whoever drew this is probably six feet under." Don't Starve Together * Fake Kazoo- "Just a temptation, like death." * Tiny Rocketship- "I’ll hold onto it... but only for my friend." * Lying Robot- "I warned you automaton, never ingest bottles labeled 'Drink me'." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Not so slimy anymore, are we?" * Blueprint (rare)- "I'm surprised we didn't die trying to get this." * Pile o' Balloons- "These look as deflated as I feel..." * Balloon- "A colorful reminder that my childhood is no more." * Codex Umbra- "Do you want me to read you a story, Abigail?" * Fur Tuft- "This came from a living creature." * Sketch- "I think we could make what's drawn here..." * Ancient Key- "I think I know where it goes..." * Shadow Atrium- "It beats with a sorrow to span the skies and plumb the darkest seas." * Gnomette- "I’d carry this to the end of the world." * Leaky Teacup- "I wish my life force would drain away like the tea." * White and Black Bishop- "Winning with only one piece is hopeless." * Bent Spork- "Two utensils that are one. It reminds me of myself and Abigail." * Toy Trojan Horse- "It conceals tragedy." * Unbalanced Top- "The spinning inevitably ends, just like life." * Back Scratcher- "My back doesn't need scratching." * Beaten Beater- "This tool has come to the end of its life." * Frayed Yarn- "I wish it were stronger." * Shoe Horn- "I'm not a-frayed." * White and Black Knight- "I'd rather have the castle..." * Lucky Cat Jar- "I've never been lucky." * Air Unfreshener- "It smells of decay and death." * Potato Cup- "That potato is as hollow as I am." * White and Black Rook- "A horse! A horse! My castle for a horse!" * Wire Hanger- "Now at least the wardrobe can be organized." * Blue Moonlens- "Such an icy gaze..." * Green Moonlens- "A green aura hangs over us..." * Red Moonlens- "Now Wolfgang won't get "lost" when I invite him to play." * Orange Moonlens- "It sees all, and yet nothing." * Purple Moonlens- "Maybe now I'll lose fewer friends..." * Yellow Moonlens- "What color were mother's eyes?" * Iridescent Gem- "I see a million sad eyes reflecting back at me..." * Moon Caller's Staff- "As cold and lifeless as... well..." * Polar Light- "Stars die like everything else..." * Beach Toy- "If only I could kick it." * Crumpled Package- "It came from the depths." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Their dead drop the cure to their sickness." * Dubloons- "The currency of scallywags." * Hail- "Frozen like my heart." * Message in a Bottle- "The last desperate act of a doomed soul. In a bottle." * Spoiled Fish- "Farewell, chum." * Snake Oil- "This fills me with a sense of mistrust." * Orange Soda- "Maybe if I drank this stuff I'd return to my sister." * Voodoo Doll- "If I pushed a pin into this doll, who would feel it?" * Ukulele- "Whoever this belonged to isn't walking anymore." * License Plate- "Whatever this belonged to met a bad end." * Ancient Vase- "A remnant of a civilization buried at sea." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Without these pills someone's brain is surely clouded for good." * Wine Bottle Candle- "Very DIY." * Broken AAC Device- "How unfortunate." * One True Earring- "But no ear..." * Old Boot- "Whoever wore this is surely dead." * Sextant- "I just use it as a paperweight." * Toy Boat- "What sort of simple mind would be amused by this?" * Soaked Candle- "It's completely drenched." * Sea Worther- "I have no idea what that is." * Iron Key- "What do you open, little key?" * Bone Key- "What unfortunate soul donated their bones for this?" * Golden Key- "It probably unlocks something fancy." * Tarnished Crown- "Monarchs must have tiny heads." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "Not all deaths are the same." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "I could use that." * Divining Rod- "It is forever seeking its lost half." * Divining Rod (cold)- "The source is distant." * Divining Rod (warm)- "The wickedness draws closer." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "It is very close now." * Divining Rod (hot)- "Something wicked is here!" * Divining Rod Holder- "What does this newfangled thing do?" * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It still needs a large key." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Let's see what I can find!" * Maxwell's Door- "What technological terror is this?" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Shall we have a danse macabre?" * Maxwell's Light- "What a curious light." * Maxwell Statue- "He brought me here." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Death when I least expect it." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "It's looking downtrodden." * Nightmare Lock- "Looks magical." * Nightmare Throne- "Not quite what I expected." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what he did." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what she did." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what it did." Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "Did it go as you planned?" Announcements Base Game *Generic- "It is unmentionable." *Freedom- "Freedom. Great." *Freezing- "I am chilled to the bone." *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Death will find you!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Suffer, worm!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "I will be your end!" *Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." *Leaving combat (prey)- " *Leaving combat (Pig)- "You've eluded death today, beast." *Leaving combat (Spider)- " *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- " *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon. I must prepare." *Entering light- "And there was light!" *Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." *Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do anything right." *Failed to craft something- "I lack the necessary materials." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired yet." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't sleep now." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Trying to give item to busy mob- " *Hounds are coming- "The hounds are baying." *Depths Worms are coming- " *Deerclops is coming- "That could be bad." *Inventory full- "I can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "I am full of emptiness." *Earthquake- "The earth shakes. Will it swallow me whole?" *Exiting a cave- " Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "So close to death, yet so far." *Overheating- "I am miserably hot." *Tree Shelter- "Nature is good for something after all." *Wetness (low)- "Soggy and sad." *Wetness (medium)- "Even wetter than when I cry myself to sleep." *Wetness (high)- "An eternity of moisture and sorrow." *Wetness (highest)- "An apocalypse of water." *Dropping tool while wet- "Oh well. I didn't need it anyway." *Smoldering item- "It's about to be swallowed by flames." *Burnt- "Ow! Fires of hell!" *Giant arrival- "That could be bad." *Trying to sleep on fire- Don't Starve Together * Already has Critter- " * Battlecry (Deer)- "Your life is mine!" * Beefalo mount health low- "This beast... is not long for this world." * Blueprint already known- "I already possess that knowledge..." * Chest occupied- "I can come back later..." * Dusk- "The sickly sweet scent of roses fills the air..." * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "Don't worry... Abby... I got it..." * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- "I fear consuming that." * Sinkhole warning- ** "The ground crumbles beneath me." ** "May the earth swallow me whole." ** "Oh, now what?" * Cave-in warning- "We're going to be crushed..." * Klaus summoning Krampii- "Your pleas will fall on deaf ears." * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "It remains locked, like my heart." * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- " * Not Gem- "I don't think that will work there..." * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "I got it wrong... again..." * Atrium destabilizing- ** "The dead shall rise." ** "The beasts are coming." ** "Death is coming for us." * Ruins renewal- "The dead are risen." * Unable to build structure (mounted)- " * Unable to give item (busy)- " * Unable to give item (dead)- " * Unable to give item (inventory full)- "They're already too burdened by this world..." * Unable to give item (sleeping)- " * Unable to give all items (not enough room)- " * Unable to receive skin (danger)- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "The earth trembles. Will it swallow me whole?" * Volcano eruption- "Not with a bang, but with an ERUPTION!" * Sea Hounds are coming- "I am pursued by miscreants!" * Sealnado is coming- "That could be bad." * Map border approaching- "Perhaps I'll sail from the edge of the Earth." * Entering map border- "Watch as I sail straight into the maw of death!" * Exiting map border- "I return once again to this world." * Riding wave- "Joy..." * Boat losing durability- "The vessel is damaged. I can relate." * Boat leak and sinking- "I will soon face a watery grave." * Boat sinking- "I surrender myself to the depths!" * Crabbit escape- "It eluded death another day." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "All of this is transient." * Accomplishment completed- " Skins * Formal Set- "I'll only go to the party if Abigail comes too." * Survivor Set- "I carry on for Abigail's sake." * Shadow Set- "Shadows are as black as ink, or night, or nightmares." * Halloween Costume Set- "So alluring..." * Challenger Set- "Abigail and I never fight." * Warrior Set- "I take no pleasure in this." * Rose Set (Tencent only)- "A sickly, sweet rose, plucked in its prime. Why?" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "He sure has a taste for the dramatic." * Skull Chest- "It shall contain my memento mori." * Golden Pitchfork- "One might as well till the earth with style." * Boat- "It's a boat." * Home- " * Sunk Boat- "A cruel trick!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "The furious creatures within appreciate their freedom in retrospect." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Mosquitoes! Suck all my blood out!" * Tree Clump- "Was this placed intentionally?" * Pig Tent- " * Flower (withered)- "This is the fate of all things." * Scaled Furnace (generic, no gems)- "Its teeth do not even gnash." * Scaled Furnace (low, one gem)- "Burns hot... but not bright..." * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "Pathetic." * Poison Frog- "A poisonous lick from that and this nightmare will end." * Peacock- "Such pretty feathers hiding tasty meat!" Removed Base Game * Heat Stone- "There it sits, just taking up space." * Heat Stone (cold)- "As cold and lifeless as every other rock." * Heat Stone (warm)- "Even now its warmth is fading..." * Heat Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." * Deadly Feast- "This, my final feast." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Take your time, I'll wait." * Blow Dart- "A ranged death device." * Potted Fern- "It lives in a cage." * Ice Staff- "I take comfort in its emptiness." * Top Hat- "I shall cover my head." * Bush Hat- "Oh to disappear." * Totally Normal Tree- "The very earth hates me." * Sinkhole- "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." * Barrel- "It's filthy." * Blue Mushtree- "Even the trees down here are weird." * Lava Pit- "The lava's on fire." * Relic (broken)- "A pile of broken dreams." * Damaged Bishop- "Time wins all battles." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having." * Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it." * Bone- "Creepy." * Gnome- "I'd carry this to the end of the world." Reign of Giants * Wetness (medium)- "Maybe this water will fill the hole in my heart." Don't Starve Together * Saddle- "As if the beast wasn't already carrying a burden..." * Bernie (active)- "He seeks sweet relief." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "I'm taking you back to my house." * Lavae Egg- "It has potential for life, but I control its fate." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "She's nearly ready to play now." * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "It's not long for this world..." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It's suffering." * Ancient Fuelweaver- "Do you mourn, too?" * Lesser Glow Berry- "Better the worm's light than its tongue." * Toadstool escaping- "I hope it doesn't try to escape..." * Toadstool escaped- "It's gone. The earth swallowed it whole..." Shipwrecked * Coconade- "A coconut filled with hot, fiery death." * Coconade- "Ingenious! Fill a coconut with hot death!" * Speargun- "It deals death from a distance!" * Cutlass Supreme- "It will feel no guilt from the kill. It is but a tool." * Sandbag- "Dense and heavy." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Onward to the next adventure." * Piratihatitator- "This is but a step from madness." * Sea Trap (normal and placed)- "Come, creatures of the sea! Enjoy a snack!" * Obsidian Coconade- "This tree food will make enemies eat of fire." * Bamboo Patch- "A long blade could part you from your life force." * Viney Bush- "They look as though they want to strangle something." * Palm Tree- "Its fruit bestows life, but only if I kill it." * Seashell- "Whatever used to live in this is probably dead now." * Volcano- "The mountain that spews death to the heavens!" * Coffee Plant- "This plant takes nourishment from fiery death." * Dragoon Den- "Buncha jerks." * Snake- "They don't look friendly." * Blue Whale- "It looks sad. * Crabbit- "Underneath that hard shell is soft meat." * Bioluminescence- "Life takes such curious forms! Death claims them one and all." * Fishbone- "Oh look, a dead fish thingy." Trivia *When she examines a Crow, she says "Take thy beak from out my heart". This is a reference to a famous poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe. *When she examines a Pond, she says "Ophelia, are you down there?" This is a reference to the fictional character in Shakespeare's "Hamlet" who committed suicide by drowning herself. * Her quote for a Toy Cobra ("To frolic, to play, no more.") is a reference to Hamlet's famous soliloquy ("To die, to sleep—No more—and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to.") *When she examines a Bee Hive, she says "A wretched hive of scum and pollen". This is a reference to Star Wars, "A wretched hive of scum and villainy". * Her examination quote for a Boarilla ("You shall fall.") is probably a reference to King Kong, given the Boarilla's appearance and attributes. *When she examines a Rabbit Hole, she says "I'm too big to fall in there". This is a reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, better known under his pseudonym Lewis Carroll. **Her quote for the Suspicious Marble (knight) ("Off with his head! Heehee.") is also a reference to this, specifically to the Queen of Hearts, who has a tendency to order beheadings. *When she examines a Pig Head, she says, "Kill the pig! Spill his blood!"; this is a reference to a chant the kids yell in the novel Lord of the Flies by William Golding. *When she examines a Spear, she says "I have become the destroyer of worlds", which is a reference to the quote: "Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds" from the Bhagavad Gita. The most known instance of the quote comes from physicist J. Robert Oppenheimer, who said those words when the first atomic bomb was detonated. *When she examines MacTusk, she says "An old man, of the sea", which is a reference to the novel The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway. *When she examines a dead bird inside the Birdcage, she says "That... is an ex-bird", which is most likely a reference to a "Monty Python's Flying Circus" skit titled "Dead Parrot". *When she examines the Wardrobe, she says "It reminds me of a story I read with Abigail.", which may be a reference to The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the first published book in The Chronicles of Narnia book series. *When Wendy examines Ice Cream, she says "Ice Cream could never replace Abigail". This is likely a reference to it replenishing the exact amount of Sanity that summoning Abigail costs. *Wendy's quote for The Lazy Explorer is a reference to the idea that realistic teleportation would not work as it does in movies or video games. In the real world, scientists speculate that a teleporter would destroy the subject (by taking them apart at the atomic level, effectively killing them) at the first location and then create an exact copy at the new location. *When she examines The Eye of the Tiger Shark, she says "Tyger, tyger, burning bright...". This is a reference to a poem called 'The Tyger', written by an English poet named William Blake in 1794. *Her quote for Telltale Heart, "Your choices matter.", may be a reference to Telltale Games video game company, famous for releasing adventure games where the player's choices have a significant impact on the story line. *Her quote for the Rock Den ("Oh. The abyss is staring back at me...") may be reference to the works of Friedrich Nietzsche. *When she examines a Broodling, she says "My, what big eyes you have". This is likely a reference to the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood. ** Her quote for the Large Ornate Chest ("My, what magnificent horns you have!") is similar to this. *Wendy's quote for Wickerbottom as a murderer ("'Murder', she wrote.) is a reference to the American crime drama of the same name. *When she examines a Gnome, she says "I'd carry this to the end of the world." This is likely a reference to the gnome found in Half Life 2: Episode 2 that gave an achievement after being from its original location very early on, to the rocket that the player launches in the end of the game. *When she examines the Gramaphone, she references the Danse Macabre, which is considered to be the "dance between the living and the dead." *When she examines the Scaled Furnace, she references to the childhood story of "Hansel and Gretel" in which the evil witch asks Gretel to see if the furnace is hot enough. *Her announcement quote for entering light ("And there was light!") is a reference to Genesis 1 from the Bible. *Her announcement quote for a volcanic eruption in Shipwrecked ("Not with a bang, but with an ERUPTION!") is a reference to T.S. Elliot's poem The Hollow Men. Category:Character Quotes